L'indubitable Enigme
by Yamiko Kuchiki
Summary: Cela fait bien longtemps que Ciel Phantomhive s'interroge sur le démon qui l'accompagne. Ce mystérieux puzzle qu'est Sebastian lui glisse entre les mains. Mais cette énigme, il s'est promit de la résoudre. Quand bien même il en ignore la raison...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris pour le fandom de Kuro et je me disais qu'il fallait un peu réveillé la bête qui dort...Donc me voici XD Un Sebaciel, oui, mais que je vais tenter de rendre original pour vos beaux yeux ! (vous rendez-vous compte de votre chance?) Ce cher manga ne m'appartient évidemment pas, mais à cette tout aussi précieuse Yana Toboso.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis sa « renaissance », il se contemplait. Il se contemplait dans ce miroir qui avait miraculeusement échappé au brasier à ce brasier qui avait réduit son manoir à l'état de ruine et qui avait marqué le début de l'Horreur. Ce miroir semblait lui renvoyer l'image de son passé, alors que ce qu'il voyait en face de lui n'était que le reflet même de son présent. Les événements paraissaient si proche mais pourtant si éloignés que les marques qui étaient restées sur son corps lui faisaient penser à de simples chutes. Les mains osseuses et fragiles ne tenaient qu'a deux minces poignets, et ses maigres bras ne ressortaient que très peu de ce triste tableau. La famine s'était faite apparente aux niveaux de son thorax et de son bassin, et il semblait presque inutile de décrire ce qui ressemblait encore vaguement à des jambes. Mais un fin détail mettait la touche finale à cette œuvre macabre, son plexus tellement creux que l'air ne paraissait plus passer dans la trachée. Il sortait à peine de sa contemplation que des coups retentirent à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'eut besoin de répondre à la question muette de l'auteur des dits coups que celui-ci fit son apparition. Lorsque l'intrus inopiné vit l'enfant s'observer dans l'immense miroir de sa chambre, son fameux sourire caractéristique ne tarda pas à faire surface.<p>

-Ne vous torturez pas l'esprit, Bô-chan.

Le prénommé Bô-chan regarda en direction de l'arrivant. Cela n'aurait pu être que lui. Sebastian Michaelis. Le démon aux yeux rieurs et au sourire cynique. Le démon qui, d'un point de vue largement objectif, l'avait sauvé du massacre. Celui qui était apparu à lui alors que la mort voulait achever le « travail ». Ses souvenirs encore frais lui rappelait ô combien sa véritable apparence était effroyable, alors qu'à quelques mètres devant lui se tenait une enveloppe humaine, grande, fine mais musclée, vêtue élégamment de noir, mais par-dessus tout sertie de deux rubis perçants faisant office d'yeux. Cette mystérieuse créature avait élu dans la tête de notre cher comte Phantomhive comme étant son deuxième but dans « le reste de son existence », bien caché derrière celui de venger les Phantomhive, ne voulant ainsi lavez que son propre honneur qu'il savait déjà irrécupérable. Son objectif était si simple et si dur à la fois. Vouloir résoudre l'énigme compliqué qu'était l'esprit démoniaque de Sebastian. Un dangereux intérêt. Certains parleurs lui aurait dit qu'une curiosité malsaine envers un démon ne lui attirerait que des ennuis. Soit, il en ferait une force. A vrai dire, Sebastian intriguait un humain tel que lui au plus haut point. Il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas la raison de cette attirance. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il soit un être surnaturel, que chaque humain avait craint à travers les âges. Toujours est-il que son majordome lui donnait envie de l'étudier. Il savait que leur relation d'humain/démon était encore fragile, mais qu'il se tisserait d'une façon ou d'une autre, consciente ou inconsciente, une étrange confiance dû à ce pacte maudit. Ciel remarqua alors que le démon avait déjà eu le temps de le doucher, de l'habiller et qu'il semblait attendre que son jeune maître sorte de sa torpeur pour le faire descendre petit-déjeuner. Remettant ces interrogations à plus tard, il darda de nouveau son regard sur son majordome et celui-ci lui intima silencieusement de le suivre.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

* * *

><p>Tout ceci est bien court mais je considère ce chapitre comme étant le prologue ! o Je vais devoir extrapoler des choses complètement pas canon de Sebastian, pour le bien de l'histoire, donc vous direz ce que vous en pensez (vous êtes libres de me proposer vos headcanons, peut-être qu'ils correspondront aux miens qui sait :33) Je ne sais pas encore vers quoi cette fic va aller mais j'ai de grands espoirs dessus...Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter sur ce que je fais, ça me ferait tout d'abord plaisir et ça m'aiderait à m'améliorer. :33 Sur ce, je vous donne rendez vous dans le prochain chapitre, le vrai de vrai !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voici aujourd'hui le premier vrai chapitre de cette fic. Je suis en train de réfléchir à comment je vais faire pour intégrer une enquête plausible pour les prochains chapitres... Sur ce, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre, qui marque le début de l'histoire de nos héros ! Un petit rappel, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et vous êtes autorisés à vénérer Yana Toboso-sama pour cela. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas pour quelques précisions !

* * *

><p>-Bô-chan, loin de moi l'idée de vous faire une remarque déplaisante, mais votre absence de travail depuis ce matin risque de poser rapidement problème à votre entreprise si vous ne vous y atteler pas sérieusement.<p>

Levant les yeux d'une façon plus que morne, Ciel ne donna pour réponse à son majordome qu'un claquement de langue. Actuellement, les nombreux papiers jonchés plus ou moins en ordre sur son bureau (la plupart étant factures ou demandes de rendez-vous) , étaient loin d'être sa préoccupation première. Deux ans s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de leur contrat et il continuait, de façon ponctuelle, à se souvenir de ce jour, ce jour où il s'était lancé ce défi pour le moins impossible. Durant ces deux ans, il avait finalement appris peu de choses sur son sujet d'observation, et maintenant venait pour la première fois la question réelle du « Pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi, alors que la marque récente de leur contrat lui brûlait encore l'œil droit, s'était-il juré à ce moment-là de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous ce diable?

Bien malgré lui, le jeune Comte lâcha un soupir devant l'objet de ses interrogations, lui faisant arquer un sourcil fin.

-Laisse moi un moment, je rattraperais ça plus tard. Et c'est un ordre.

Ciel s'était bien vite rattrapé en voyant les lèvres de Sebastian commencer à se mouver de désapprobation. Ainsi il garda un visage clos à toute discussion, se dédouanant de justification envers son majordome. Il n'avait pas à se justifier. Qu'il lui fasse payer sa paresse plus tard, il s'en contrefichait. Il put apercevoir un sourire en coin bien poussé fleurir sur la bouche du démon, avant que celui-ci ne lui montre son dos et qu'il entende un « bien » presque murmuré. Le cliquetis de la porte qui suivit lui fit relâcher la pression qu'il avait eu sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Voilà qui était fait.

Alors donc, pourquoi une telle idée ?

Il s'était donné au fils du temps plusieurs explications, plus ou moins véridiques, certaines n'étant là que pour se justifier. La première était qu'à l'époque, la stupéfaction l'avait emporté sur tous autres sentiments. En effet, il n'était pas courant de pouvoir croiser de tels créatures tous les jours en sortant de la boulangerie ou de la bibliothèque. Au moment-même où il avait renié sa foi, cette stupide foi qui lui avait fait perdre tant d'années et tant de temps à se rebeller contre ses bourreaux, ce monstre noir était apparu devant lui, assombrissant la scène macabre de plumes noires d'encres et de deux yeux rosées posés fixement sur sa personne. Ce démon, fraîchement sortie de l'Enfer en personne lui avait démontré le contraire, que les créatures aux pouvoirs surnaturelles et dépassant l'entendement existaient belle et bien. Que cela soit en « bien » ou en « mal ». Il avait été à la fois impressionné et terriblement effrayé. Rien à ce moment là n'aurait pu lui dire qu'il allait finir par être « sauver », et non pas finir en goûter pour démon. Mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher son ouïe de suivre cette voix légèrement rayée, grave et trop profonde lui proposer de passer un marché avec lui. Et il avait accepté.

Le début même de leur relation avait été rempli de surprises. Regardant les flammes rougeoyantes noircir les façades du bâtiment devant eux, Ciel avait d'une main attrapé le frac de ce démon, frac qui ressemblait harmonieusement à sa véritable forme. Il avait entreprit de faire le premier pas, en lui demandant tout naturellement son nom. Il avait été surpris d'entendre cette voix traînante et dédaigneuse lui répondre qu'il n'en avait pas. Les démons n'avaient-il pas de nom glorifiant leurs monstruosité ? Des noms reflétant les désastres qu'ils avaient causés, les craintes qu'ils avaient inspirés ? La question l'avait presque prit de court : à ce moment-là, il aurait presque pu laisser le loisir au diable de choisir son nom, tellement l'hésitation le tiraillait. Mammon, Euronyme, Pluton...que des noms de démons célèbres dont il avait la terrible envie d'affûter ce démon, le sien*. Ces noms là lui paraissaient décrire à la perfection la puissance qui émanait encore de l'apparence humaine postée en face de lui, silencieuse. Et puis il s'était rétracté. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il n'avait pas conclu un contrat, s'être promis une vengeance pour tomber dans le piège du démon charmeur qui vous fascine et finalement obtient votre âme de façon plus rapide que prévu. C'était lui qui allait prendre les décisions. « Sebastian », lui avait-il dit. Parfait pour l'humaniser. Quelle ironie...Le pire étant lorsque la bête lui avait demandé pourquoi et qu'il avait répondu « le nom de mon chien ». Le sourire maquillé de Sebastian ne lui avait jamais paru aussi forcé qu'à cet instant. Et ça avait continué de cette façon durant plusieurs mois, Ciel tentant de cacher son intérêt pour le majordome, lui étant bien trop occupé à le sortir de ses gonds pour s'en apercevoir. De la stupéfaction, jusqu'à maintenant.

La deuxième explication, celle qui correspondait parfaitement à sa situation actuelle, était la curiosité. Pas la même curiosité que les premiers mois, non. Une curiosité malsaine, n'ayant pour but que de punir le démon, de lui faire payer sa constante arrogance, de le piéger à son propre jeu. Il voulait en savoir plus pour pouvoir lui faire ravaler ses paroles virulentes, son sourire si factice et ses yeux rubis un peu trop posé avec dédain sur ce qui l'entoure. Ce qui l'énervait le plus vis-à-vis de cette curiosité, c'est qu'elle était là, _uniquement_ là parce qu'il était incapable de ne pas tiquer aux remarques et à l'attitude de Sebastian. Ce genre de choses étaient si courantes qu'on en pouvait presque dessiner un schéma: Sebastian le provoquait, il voyait venir son petit jeu mais y répondait quand même, et Sebastian recommençait sans cesse parce que lui-même continuait encore et toujours à lui répondre. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire un mot, le diable pouvait_ ressentir_ son agacement et il le savait. C'était une couche verni de non-dit, un cercle vicieux qui, pour lui, durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Une curiosité presque haineuse donc.

Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'intéresser tant à ce démon ? Ce démon qui passait son temps à lui rappeler le dénouement de leur contrat d'une manière des plus flagrantes. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait (en en ce moment-même à vrai dire), il ressentait...comme une sorte de goût amer, de ne voir Sebastian que sous ce jour-là. Il ne trouvait pas la réponse au pourquoi, mais une chose était irréfutable : sa soif de connaissances envers le diable restait intacte, bien caché derrière toute cette colère accumulée. Aucune de ses propres réponses ne le satisfaisait, et maintenant venait l'issue décisive de ce défi : accepter de se mettre en danger. Accepter de questionner Sebastian directement, accepter de ne plus être discret, quitte à recevoir encore un mépris de la part du démon, quitte à ne plus avoir de doutes. Il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre face au diable, sa fierté n'étant que broutilles pour lui. Là résonnait dans sa tête la question actuelle : devait-il réellement se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Peut-être était-il nécessaire de faire preuve de prudence, histoire tout de même que le démon ne profite pas encore plus de ses faiblesses, qu'il voulait les plus transparentes possible. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. La satisfaction que pouvait lui apporter les réponses de son majordome démoniaque l'emportait sur sa conscience personnelle, qui lui chuchotait de ne pas _s'engager_ réellement dans ce combat. Oui ce combat, parce que Ciel se doutait bien que tirer les vers du nez au démon n'allait pas être une tâche facile. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il sache, tout de suite,_ immédiatement_.

-Sebastian.

La porte s'ouvrit en moins d'une seconde, et Ciel retint un soupir d'exaspération : était-il très rapide ou ne se gênait-il pas pour rester « écouter » aux portes ? Cependant, s''il commençait déjà à s'énerver, la suite n'allait pas tourner en sa faveur. Il s'éclaircit donc la gorge et voulut son ton le plus déterminé possible.

-J'aimerais que tu me retrouves dans la bibliothèque ce soir, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Le majordome ne sembla absolument pas réagir à sa demande mais Ciel sentit son sourire diminuer très légèrement et ses yeux briller de curiosité. Posant sa main gantée devant sa bouche, signe théâtrale de sa réflexion, il lui répondit avec une once d'on ne sait quoi.

-Permettez moi Bô-chan mais...pourquoi ne pas me demander _cette chose _maintenant ?

-Parce que, comme tu l'as si bien dis, je ne dois pas vaquer à quelconque futilités si je veux sauver mon entreprise de la faillite ! Mes papiers ne m'attendront pas éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

Le menton appuyé sur ses deux mains, le jeune Comte regardait son vis-à-vis avec triomphe. Le démon ne pouvait absolument pas répliqué face à ce genre d'arguments, et s'il insistait cela aurait d'autant fait transparaître sa curiosité. Et Sebastian laissait rarement son ressenti à la portée de tous. Le majordome voyant bien qu'il était peine perdu de continuer dans ce sens, ferma les yeux et répondit un « Yes my Lord » des plus doucereux. Nul doute que cela semblait faire rire d'avance Sebastian, qui se demandait bien ce que son Bô-chan avait de si particulier à lui dire. Choisir de lui parler avant le couché devait être des plus stratégiques, autrement pas un seul instant le jeune Comte n'aurait attendu pour l'informer. De plus, la bibliothèque était un endroit où le Comte passait rarement son temps. Quel gâchis...Tant d'œuvres, (humaines certes, mais loin d'être inintéressantes) croulaient de jour en jour sous la poussière. S'il n'était pas un amateur littéraire, cela ferait bien longtemps que l'humain qu'il servait aurait oublié ce lieu. Bref.

Sebastian le laissant seul avec ses jonchements de papiers, Ciel ne dérogea pas à sa parole et repris son interminable travail, certes avec lenteur et flegme, mais efficacité.

* * *

><p>Lorsque sa tête émergea des feuilles blanches triées avec soin, sa nuque le tiraillait et ses yeux papillonnaient lourdement. Il refusait de se frotter ouvertement les yeux mais il était fatigué. Cela n'avait rien de si étonnant, les rayons du soleil devenus orangés depuis un moment et la pièce était bien plus sombre qu'il y a deux ou trois heures. Il devait être tard, et il s'étonnait de ne pas voir Sebastian arriver pour lui annoncer qu'il était grand temps de dîner. Le temps de s'étirer et de détendre ses poignets et le majordome était déjà devant lui. Dès son arrivée, Sebastian posa tour à tour son regard sur le Comte aux yeux tirés et sur les papiers parfaitement empilés à côté de lui, et il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait.<p>

-Vous avez fait du très bon travail monsieur.

Ciel savait parfaitement que les compliments du démon étaient rares et que par conséquent il devait presque être obligé de s'en réjouir , mais il n'en tint pas compte et ne fit qu'approuver de la tête. Il n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour entamer de suite une conversation avec son homonyme, alors il préférait garder ses forces et ses questions pour la petite « confrontation » qui allait avoir lieu ce soir. Heureusement pour lui, le majordome ne fit aucune remarque quant à son manque de répartie. Peu importe. Actuellement, il se devait plus de penser à la manière dont il allait amener son sujet sur un plateau sans trop de casses. Durant tout le dîner, il resta donc silencieux, bien trop perdu dans ses réflexions pour voir le majordome vibrer** de curiosité.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir laver le Comte, passer sa chemise de nuit, préparer deux chocolats chauds et une couverture que le démon et le maître se posèrent de concert dans la bibliothèque. Une feu tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux crépitait sagement au sein de la cheminée. En effet, la pièce ne jouissait pas d'une isolation des plus performantes et la cheminée compensait tant bien que mal cette perte de chaleur. Avec une atmosphère particulièrement étrange, ils s'assirent tout deux sur les sièges disposés devant la dite cheminée, l'un en face de l'autre. Et puis rien. Le silence. Il était évidemment que Ciel se devait de commencer la conversation qu'il avait lui-même demandé d'avoir, mais il hésitait encore. Est-ce que la suite n'engendrerait pas un risque de changer encore l'avis que Sebastian avait de lui ? En fait, la question était bien inutile. Reculez maintenant ferait même peut-être pire que continuez dans sa lancée. Alors, prenant lentement sa respiration et réinstallant nonchalamment sa couverture, il cessa d'hésiter.

-Parle moi de toi.

* * *

><p>*L'un de mes headcanons ! Je pense que c'est assez probable...<p>

**Je trouve que c'est le mot parfait pour désigner l'impatience. XD

Le premier chapitre terminé ! Oh oui un gros cliffhanger qui ne laisse absolument pas de suspense...quoique. Quelles réactions Sebastian va-t-il avoir ? Quelles sont les questions que Ciel va lui poser ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épiso-

Plus sérieusement, je vous invite humblement à me laisser un commentaire si ce chapitre vous a plu (ou non), votre avis en général, vos idées pour la suite... Je vais sûrement poster le prochain chapitre pour les vacances mais il sera probablement (et même sûrement!) plus long. Sur ce, je vous dis merci et à bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous! Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard dans la publication ! Entre les vacances, une opération et des contrôles plein les bras, il m'a été un peu difficile de continuer...mais le voici, ce chapitre 2! :D J'aimerais au passage remercier les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favoris ou qui l'ont mis en follow. N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur :33 Sur ce on se retrouve en bas!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>-Je vous demande pardon?<p>

Ciel le savait. Il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir la bouche et laisser s'échapper ces fichus mots. Il sentait avec rage son courage et sa froideur quotidienne s'enfuirent petit à petit. Cette fois-ci, contrairement à tous ses précédents adversaires, il osait lever la tête face à un démon, face à une créature qui était bien différentes des autres et dont il était incapable de prévoir les réactions. Il avait des suppositions mais pas de réponses, et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils avaient cette conversation. Le froid ambiant le fit frissonner et resserrer ses mains pâles sur la tasse fumante. Il ne devait pas se laisser gagner par le stress, il devait rester stoïque, tenter de garder son sang-froid. Savoir que le démon pouvait sentir sa nervosité à mille lieux ne l'aidait pas, mais il ne devait pas flancher. Quand bien même il voulait reculer, les dés étaient jetés.

-Tes oreilles ne te font pas défaut. Si je devais être franc, je dirais que cela fait un moment que je me pose des questions sur les démons. Je parle du mystère qui les entoure, leur apparition, leur pouvoir... Cette «curiosité» est évidemment difficile à contenir lorsqu'une telle créature est à votre disposition sous votre toit...

Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa et il espérait presque que son homonyme en fasse de même. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'entendait même pas le son d'une respiration, rien qui pouvait lui indiquer qu'il était sur la bonne voie et qu'il ne risquait pas l'échec monumental. Dans son trouble, il releva la tête qu'il avait inconsciemment baissé, et le tableau qui s'offrit à lui n'aurait jamais pu être plus perturbant. Sebastian était littéralement figé. Aucun trait de son visage ne bougeait, ses lèvres restaient éternellement entrouvertes et ses yeux posés sur sa personne le fixaient d'une manière telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il voulait se visser à lui. Cependant la position de son corps était détendu, ses mains reposant avec flegme sur ses genoux, ses épaules et son dos relâchés pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il avait même la tête légèrement penché sur le côté. C'était tout bonnement hallucinant. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage du démon et il sentait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Par ailleurs, il sursauta quand le majordome remua lentement les lèvres. Il arrivait à peine à distinguer ce qu'il prononçait tant il murmurait ses paroles.

-Vous vous posez des questions sur moi...

Ciel permit à ses mains de se décrisper de soulagement : il n'y avait pas eu de violentes réactions à son égard, que cela soit un rire on ne peut plus cynique ou un grondement chargé de mépris. Tout du moins pour l'instant. Il s'empressa de lui répondre et de le corriger quelque peu :

-En quelque sorte... J'ai commencé à me poser des questions principalement à cause de toi.

Il sentait que sa réponse sonnait un petit peu étrange, mais c'était le plus juste qu'il puisse faire. Même s'il doutait de l'efficacité de sa justesse contre un démon. Il vit Sebastian cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de sourire de façon très inhabituelle, très légèrement, presque...intéressé.

-Bô-chan, vous avez réussi à me surprendre. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela.

Il termina sa phrase d'un petit rire. Pas l'un de ces rires habituels, plombés de moqueries et de sarcasmes, qu'il donnait à qui voulait l'entendre. Ce rire là était léger, fluet, empli d'une sorte de satisfaction. Un rire que Ciel voulait presque qualifier de...reposant. Le Comte était littéralement confus de tous ces retournements de situations. Ce n'était absolument pas le genre de réactions à laquelle il s'attendait. Les expressions de Sebastian, ses paroles...Tout lui criait qu'il répondait positivement à sa demande. Il se détendit complètement en voyant que la discussion n'allait pas tourner au vinaigre, et l'atmosphère suivit son exemple. Il lui semblât même que le feu brûlait plus vivement. Sebastian, toujours le sourire au lèvres, reprit en soupirant.

-Je suppose que pour un humain tel que vous, je peux bien vous accorder cette faveur.

Un humain tel que lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait par là ? Avait-il quelque chose de spécial ? Un tel emploi le rendait confus, et il était conscient que Sebastian choisissait ses mots avec attention, puisque tout son art sournois se résumait dans la parole. Encore un mystère qui faisait disparaître le démon dans un brouillard complet.

-Cependant, j'aimerais vous faire une proposition.

S'en était presque trop beau. Comment pensait-il pouvoir s'en tirer avec ça sans rien en retour. Il soupira bruyamment. Son majordome était tout à fait capable de lui faire faire une chose totalement grotesque en public pour son amusement personnel. Si Dieu comptait encore pour lui, il aurait prier pour que ça ne soit pas la chose la plus humiliante qu'il puisse connaître...

-Si j'accepte de répondre à vos questions, vous acceptez de répondre aux miennes.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Sebastian lui proposait un donnant-donnant ? Il devait forcément y avoir un piège caché derrière cette « suggestion ». Sa ruse n'était même pas dissimulé. La logique même lui glissait entre les doigts, ce qui ne pouvait amener qu'à une grotesque farce.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que tu pourrais avoir à me poser des questions. Tu connais déjà tout de moi. Mon enfance, ma famille, mon caractère...A quoi cela te servirait ? Tu veux m'entendre prononcer la honte c'est ça ?

-Allons Bô-chan, ne vous énervez pas. Il est vrai je peux lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, mais il arrive des fois où je suis confronté à des mots effacés, à des pages déchirés...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, monsieur : vous arrivez à me surprendre, et ce malgré ma nature. Certains aspects de votre personne me sont encore inconnus, j'en suis persuadé. Je peux voir dans vos yeux votre méfiance dans ce marché, vous pensez que c'est un moyen de me moquer de vous. Vous n'avez peut-être pas tout à fait tord. Mais vous pouvez être sûr d'une chose : j'ai bel et bien vu la franchise et le sérieux dont vous avez fait preuve précédemment, et il semblerait que cela soit contagieux. Si vous acceptez, je m'appliquerais donc à être le plus sincère possible.

Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour pouvoir décrire l'ébahissement que Ciel ressentait. Il analysait les paroles de Sebastian comme étant de la curiosité à l'état pure. Rien ne pouvait lui assurer que le diable était sincère, et encore moins ses mots, mais malgré tout, les faits étaient là : soit il se rétractait et il resterait constamment rongé par ses questions, soit il jouait avec le feu et il avait une chance de découvrir des choses que personne n'avait pu apprendre à ce jour. Le choix était tout trouvé. Il ne devait jamais hésiter, peu importe le choix qu'il devait faire.

-C'est d'accord.

Sebastian lui répondit avec un sourire plus grand encore mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit le Comte réajuster la couverture sur ses épaules et retenir un bâillement. Il sortit prestement sa montre à gousset et fronça les sourcils.

-Bô-chan, il est bien trop tard pour pouvoir continuer cette conversation. Si vous le voulez bien, nous reprendrons notre discussion demain.

Ciel hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Maintenant que toute sa tension s'était évaporé, il ressentait la fatigue de façon bien plus forte et ses yeux se fermaient dangereusement. Face à cela, le diable rattrapa rapidement la tasse vide qui glissait des mains du petit Comte et le prit dans ses bras. Ciel ne pensa pas un instant à protester tant le sommeil le gagnait. S'accrochant négligemment au cou de Sebastian, il s'endormit durant le trajet vers sa chambre. Le majordome ne fit aucun commentaire mais ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil sarcastique lorsqu'il sentit son maître resté accrocher à son cou alors qu'il voulait le mettre au lit. Il y parvint après quelques délicates tentatives et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit. Restant adossé à la porte, ses yeux rieurs se mirent à luire. Décidément, ce petit humain était particulièrement intéressant. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir expérimenter tant de surprises en un soir. Et encore, ce n'était que le début...

* * *

><p>-Bô-chan, vous avez beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Plus vite vous vous lèverez, plus vite vous aurez terminé.<p>

L'argument implacable du majordome fit sortir la tête du jeune Comte de ses couvertures. Il ne savait pas quel était son emploi du temps de la journée mais il en était fatigué d'avance. Il n'avait dormi que 6h et cela se faisait sentir dans tous ses gestes. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne se réveillait pas avant que Sebastian n'arrive pour le lever, mais cette fois-ci, il dormait encore profondément quand les rideaux furent tirés et les rayons agressifs du soleil l'avait mit de mauvaise humeur. Et cette histoire qu'il allait devoir régler avec son majordome... Il devint tout à coup plus songeur. La soirée s'était bien passé finalement. Il s'était attendu à bien pire. Mais il se devait de rester sur ses gardes, après tout il avait accepté un donnant-donnant à presque minuit et il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait été bien lucide à ce moment-là. Peut-être même avait-il eut quelque chose de louche dans le chocolat chaud...Après tout, il fallait être un peu fou pour pouvoir accepter presque automatiquement un marché avec un diable sans en prévoir les conséquences. Tant pis, il verrait bien le moment venu. Il était un Phantomhive, le risque ne devait pas lui faire peur !

-Bô-chan ? Tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air perdu dans vos pensées.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Ciel reprit ses esprits. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de s'égarer. Il s'aperçut que le majordome lui tendait une lettre , sûrement depuis un petit moment.

-Nous avons reçu cette lettre tôt ce matin. Elle est marquée du sceau de la Reine.

Prenant la lettre des mains de Sebastian, Ciel ouvrit la lettre et commença lentement à la lire :

**Mon Cher Comte Phantomhive **

**Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pris la peine de vous contacter.**

**En effet, mon cœur s'inquiète en ce moment même d'une mystérieuse affaire.**

**Selon Scotland Yard, de nombreuses inscriptions seraient apparus ça et là au sein des rues de Londres.**

**L'incident me semblait bénin, mais le Yard me fit parvenir un communiqué dans lequel il s'alarmait du nombre grandissant de ses graffitis.**

**Malgré la situation que l'on pourrait qualifier de grotesque, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant ses inscriptions. **

**Scotland Yard semble démuni, je mets donc tous mes espoirs en votre personne.**

**La Reine Victoria**

De simples lettres marquées aux murs? La Reine s'inquiétait pour cela? Ciel soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix : peu importait la situation, les ordres de la Reine étaient absolus et il ne devait en aucun cas les contredire. Cela s'annonçait houleux, la lettre ne leur donnant aucune pistes, ne contenant aucun des communiqués du Yard et encore moins de photos ou de copies de ces inscriptions. Il sentait qu'il allait perdre un certain temps sur cette « enquête » mais que cela allait au moins avoir le mérite de l'occuper.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Savoir ce qui se cache sous ces expressions murales. Rien ne nous indique qu'il ne s'agit pas de petits plaisantins que le Yard incompétent n'arrive pas à dénicher, mais si la Reine le souhaite, alors je dois agir.

-C'est digne de vous, Bô-chan.

-Cesse donc ces babillages à tout va et prépare moi un bain.

-C'est déjà fait, Bô-chan.

Ciel prit un air renfrogné. Parfois, la rigueur de Sebastian en devenait presque lassante...

-Quel est le programme de la journée ?

-Vous avez reçu un grand nombre de courriers, monsieur. Beaucoup provenant de vos partenaires en Inde et-

-De la paperasse, en résumé.

-Bô-chan, surveillez votre langage.

-Je le surveille déjà bien assez. Un programme particulier cet après-midi ?

-Non monsieur.

-Bien. Nous irons donc à Londres nous renseigner à propos de cette « menace ».

Fraîchement lavé, habillé, peigné, le Comte sortit de sa chambre, résolut à combattre les papiers qui l'attendaient. La matinée allait être longue...

* * *

><p>Bon sang s'il avait su. Presque affalé sur son bureau ébène, complètement insensible à l'œil inquisiteur de Sebastian et à ses remarques sur sa position, le Comte ruminait l'interminable travail dont il avait hérité et qu'il venait à peine de finir. Il ne s'était vraiment pas trompé : cela avait été d'une longueur et d'une ardeur indescriptible, d'une façon bien inhabituelle. Une colossal montagne de chiffres flashait encore devant ses yeux, et il trouvait presque miraculeux que la migraine ne lui soit pas venu avant.<p>

-Sebastian, rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai dû remplir et vérifier consciencieusement tous ces papiers en aussi peu de temps.

-Bô-chan, je suis réellement impressionné par votre aptitude au travail ces derniers jours. Vous semblez y mettre tant de cœur...

-Oh par pitié ce n'est pas le moment.

Bon joueur, Sebastian choisit de ne pas insister avec une ou deux remarques sarcastiques et répondit seulement par un sourire un tout petit peu trop en coin.

-Voyez le bon côté des choses monsieur : vous avez fini vos tâches administratives pour la semaine et votre dur labeur mepermit de préparer le déjeuner. Vous pouvez donc de ce pas reprendre vos forces.

Le mot déjeuner ne mit pas longtemps à faire son effet aux oreilles de Ciel, et il se maudit de s'être lever de son fauteuil un peu trop vite. Le dit déjeuner, qui fut particulièrement copieux, se fit dans un silence confortable, seulement ponctué par les quasi-inaudibles soupirs de contentement du Comte face au dessert proposé. Ils partirent tôt dans l'après midi, et leur conversation ne se reposa que sur ces mystérieuses inscriptions qui était l'unique raison de leur venue à Londres. Arrivés à destination, ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps l'emplacement de ces graffitis : de petits groupes de personnes s'agglutinaient un peu partout devant des pans de murs, sans distinction de classes, voulant chuchoter leurs curiosités et leurs opinions mais créant au final un brouhaha sans nom. Exaspérés par cet attroupement, le Comte et son majordome se firent un chemin parmi le groupe le plus proéminent et proche d'eux, et posèrent enfin leurs yeux devant l'objet de leurs déplacements.

La première chose qui frappa Ciel était les couleurs ayant été choisies. Une combinaison explosive de bleu électrique et de vert pomme. Cela étourdissait particulièrement les yeux et le Comte se retenait de plisser les siens. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il essayait de mettre en place, Ciel ne trouvait aucunes phrases, aucuns mots, rien qui ne puisse signifier quelque chose ou avoir du sens dans la représentation. Ce n'était visiblement que des symboles, peut-être vaguement des dessins... Le tag était grand et s'étendait sur une grande partie du mur, et de sa hauteur, Ciel ne le voyait pas entier s'il ne levait pas la tête. Surprenant les badauds et s'approchant du mur, il toucha la matière bleu avec une légère retenue. Immédiatement, une sensation de malaise s'empara de lui. Ce n'était même pas visqueux, même pas collant, c'était...indescriptible, comme tout le reste. Malgré cela, la matière ne restait pas sur ses doigts, elle semblait à la fois sèche et encore fraîche. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait été utilisé comme matériel pour cette « oeuvre » mais ce n'était clairement pas de la peinture. Reprenant du recul, il aperçut Scotland Yard interrogeant des passants un peu plus loin. Aussi idiots et inutiles soient-ils, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une possible information par dédain et négligence. Il se faufila donc hors de la foule et rejoignit les 3 policiers.

-Des informations particulières sur ces choses ?

-Et bien-...

-Excuse nous petit, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de te révéler quoique ce soit !

Le « petit » passa très mal aux oreilles du Comte et il serra encore plus les dents.

-Je suis le Comte Phantomhive, chien de garde de la Reine ! Je suis donc parfaitement en mesure de posséder les informations que vous n'avez visiblement même pas ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?! Surveillez vos manières !

Furibond, Ciel laissa les policiers penauds. Ils étaient définitivement inutiles et il ne refera pas l'erreur de leur demander quoi que ce soit à l'avenir! Il retourna d'un pas pressé près de la calèche qui les attendait lui et Sebastian. En parlant de son majordome... Ciel ne l'avait pas vu le suivre outre mesure près du Yard. Il ne le quittait jamais pourtant, enfin, tout du moins jamais dans ce genre de cas. Il ne l'avait pas entendu dire quoique ce soit. L'appeler au lieu de se questionner allait bien vite régler la situation.

-Sebastian !

Le silence lui répondit et seul les passants le regardèrent étrangement...Rien ? Pas un signe? Jamais il n'avait eu à appeler le diable plusieurs fois. Le calme de Ciel était mis à rude épreuve, et n'importe qui ayant fait connaissance avec le Comte savait qu'il n'était pas du genre patient. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il trafiquait ?!

-Sebastian, rejoins moi immédiatement !

Cette fois-ci, il semblait que l'impératif eut raison du démon puisqu'il se retrouva presque instantanément devant lui.

-Bô-chan, pardonnez mon égarement, j'observais le graffiti...

Le ton un peu lointain de Sebastian piqua la curiosité de Ciel. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avoir pris tant de temps? En savait-il plus que lui sur ces inscriptions ?

-Sebastian, si tu sais quelque chose dis le moi !

-Bien monsieur...mais ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment approprié. Rentrons tout d'abord au manoir.

Ciel était complètement pris de cours par le comportement anormal de Sebastian. Il semblait ailleurs, pensif. Il lui avait parlé presque en chuchotant et le ton de sa voix sonnait soucieux. Malgré le fourmillement de questions qui se formait dans l'esprit du Comte, il laissa ses interrogations de côté pour le moment. Comme l'avait dit Sebastian, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment idéal pour engager une confrontation. Ils montèrent tous deux dans la calèche et le trajet du retour se fit silencieusement, chargé d'un nuage de tension.

Le dîner, de même, ne fut pas des plus animé. Sebastian restait statique et affichait un visage fermé, tandis que Ciel préférait se concentrer sur la nourriture encore une fois excellente et attendre le moment opportun pour tirer les vers du nez à son majordome. Il pouvait lui en donner l'ordre, mais cela aurait été inutile puisqu'il savait que le démon allait devoir finir par énoncer les faits tôt ou tard. Alors il attendit jusqu'à leur « petite réunion ». L'un comme l'autre n'avaient pas oublié leur discussion la veille et tout se réitérait : Sebastian avait refait deux chocolats chauds, prit une nouvelle fois deux couvertures. Tout comme la première fois, la pièce restait dans le silence, seulement dérangé par le crépitement bienveillant du feu de cheminée. Encore une fois, celui qui prit la parole le premier fut Ciel.

-Alors ? J'ai attendu toute la fin d'après midi pour que tu me dises ce que tu as à me dire.

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres du démon et il ferma les yeux, reposant entièrement son dos contre le fauteuil.

-Bô-chan, il me semble reconnaître ses inscriptions.

-«Semble» ? Tu les as déjà vu quelque part ?

-Et bien je n'en suis pas si sûr...

Dire que Ciel était surpris serait un euphémisme. Le démon en face de lui était troublé, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre le majordome comme ça ? Ces inscriptions en était forcément la cause. Il s'était comporté normalement le matin, peut-être même de façon un peu trop sarcastique à son goût. Il avait changé d'attitude depuis qu'il avait vu les graffitis. Le diable disait de son plein gré qu'il n'était pas sûr de bien savoir ce qu'il avançait. Le doute vu sur le démon sidérait Ciel d'une façon complètement inattendu.

-Dis moi ce que tu sais. Cela a une signification particulière ?

Les yeux de Sebastian brillèrent un instant d'hésitation, chose particulièrement improbable, avant de se décider à répondre.

-Cela veut dire « Nous viendrons à ceux qui croient ».

-Pardon ?

Ciel ne comprenait vraiment pas la situation. Il avait du mal à assimiler ce que son majordome lui disait. Il comprenait ce qu'il y avait d'écrit mais pas lui ? Mais qui écrivait comme ça ? D'où cela venait-il ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Les questions allaient foison et Ciel ne savait pas par où commencer. Pour en rajouter ce diable normalement si loquasse pour le sarcasme et l'ironie préférait se terrer dans le mutisme. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu reprendre la parole, Sebastian le coupa.

-Bô-chan, écoutez moi. Je ne suis pas encore convaincu par mes propres paroles. J'aimerais que vous mettiez de côté ce que je viens de vous mentionner, le temps que je puisse être sûr de ce que j'avance. Pour l'heure monsieur, vous devriez aller vous coucher.

Ciel assimila lentement l'information. Bon sang mais que se passait-il avec Sebastian ?! Pourquoi une telle attitude secrète ? Maintenant il pouvait affirmer avec conviction que Sebastian était lié à ces tags d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rien ne le prouvait aussi bien que les inhabituelles traits tendus de son visage. Entre ça et l'expression surprise qu'il avait affiché la veille, Ciel commençait à se demander si tout cela était bien réel. Face à ces nouvelles facettes de Sebastian, il se demandait si ce n'était pas juste une extrapolation de son esprit ou bien un mensonge habile de son majordome. Finalement il stoppa ses questions, qui étaient très nombreuses en ce moment, pour répondre à son homonyme.

-Très bien. Mais peu importe ce que tu trouveras, tu devras m'en informer.

-Bien monsieur.

Il préférait lui laisser carte blanche. Aussi étrange que puisse être la situation, si Sebastian avait une piste pour découvrir ce qui se tramait derrière ces tags, il n'allait sûrement pas l'en empêcher. Il avait donné l'ordre de lui en parler, de toute façon. De plus, il commençait bien malgré lui à fermer inconsciemment ses yeux, la journée harassante l'ayant épuisé et le sommeil le gagnant peu à peu. Il fit donc comme on le lui avait prescrit : les deux retournèrent à sa chambre et ce n'est qu'après avoir border Ciel un petit peu plus longtemps, silencieusement, que le démon quitta la pièce et que le Comte sombra dans le sommeil, songeant furtivement au fait qu'il n'avait pas pu discuter de l'accord qu'il avait fait avec Sebastian la veille.

Aucun doute, le lendemain allait être mouvementé.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fin du chapitre 2! Aaaah, pas de gros clinfanger cette fois-ci, mais la suite sera riche en révélations! Dans ce chapitre l'enquête commence et les questions sont légions, comme vous avez pu le voir. Ce chapitre a été un peu dur à l'écriture mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat! :33 Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, par ailleurs, j'essayerais de poster plus tôt le prochain chapitre, même si je ne vous promets malheureusement rien... N'hésitez pas à commenter sur ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, vos headcanons, tout ça...(mais toujours poliment s'il vous plaît! :33 )<p>

A la prochaine!


End file.
